Voodoo für Anfänger
by holla-die-waldfee
Summary: Sequel zu Draco lässt die Puppen tanzen. Draco will Harry mit einem Liebeszauber belegen, doch irgendwie scheint der nicht zu funktionieren...


**Voodoo für Anfänger**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

_A/N: Ihr wollt eine Fortsetzung? - Ihr kriegt eine Fortsetzung!_

_Ihr wollt Voodoo? - Ihr kriegt Voodoo!_

_Ihr wollt einen Liebeszauber? - Ihr kriegt einen Liebeszauber!_

_Ihr wollt Folter? - Wartet bis zum nächsten Mal… ich muss nochmal drüber nachdenken!_

_Ach, ich tu halt alles für meine Fan!_

_Achtung: Das ist eine Sequel zu „Draco lässt die Puppen tanzen", also lest das erst, da ihr diese sonst nicht versteht!_

„Habe nun, ach! Zauberei,

Zaubertränke und Astrologie,

Und leider auch Wahrsagerei!

Durchaus studiert, mit heißem Bemühn.

Da steh ich nun, ich armer Tor!

Und bin so klug als wie zuvor…"

Draco Malfoy lag auf seinem Bett und litt unglaublich. (Wenn er leidet rezitiert er immer Mugel-Klassiker, um sich weiter in sein Elend zu steigern und letztendlich in Selbstmitleid zu ertrinken.)

Die anderen Slytherins hatten zwar schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört zu versuchen, ihn zu nötigen, seine ‚Voodoopuppe' zu benutzen, jedoch wollte sich Draco schon lange nicht mehr nur mit einer Puppe zufrieden geben.

Er wollte Harry Potter! Ganz und gar und nur für sich allein!

Er hatte die letzte Zeit über unglaubliche Wutanfälle gehabt, wann immer sich jemand Harry auf weniger als zwei Schritt Entfernung genähert hatte.

Er rollte sich auf die Seite und nahm sein Püppchen in den Arm.

„Ach, wenn du doch nur mein wärst…", flüsterte er, kurz bevor er ins Land der Träume überglitt.

Er lag auf einer weiten grünen Wiese und hatte ein großes weiches Etwas im Arm, das besser roch als Eclairs, Windbeutel und Schokoladen-Sahne-Torte zusammen.

Die Sonne schien warm auf sie hinab und ihm wurde richtig warm ums Herz als er die Blumen sah, die ihn umgaben.

„Guten Morgen, mein Liebster!", sprach das Etwas neben ihm. Draco drehte sich zu ihm um und sah Harry Potter im Gras liegen, seine Haut leuchtete im Sonnenlicht und sein Lächeln schien heller als die Sonne selbst.

Aber er sah anders aus, als Draco ihn kannte, er war größer und wirkte erwachsener.

„Ich liebe dich!", sagte der Traum-Harry, „Ich bin so froh, dass du mir den Liebestrank in der Schule untergeschoben hast, sonst könnten wir beiden jetzt nicht so glücklich sein, nach all den Jahren glücklicher Zweisamkeit!"

„Ich glaub, ich träume", sprach Traum-Draco mit großen Augen.

„Ja, das stimmt, Draki! Aber so muss es nicht bleiben! Komm her!", mit diesen Worten nahm Harry Draco in den Arm und küsste ihn.

Kurz darauf wachte er auf.

„Ein Liebestrank!", flüsterte er im Schlafsaal, bevor er sich mit einer Hand an die Lippen fuhr. „Natürlich!"

---

Es war Dienstag und Slytherin hatte Pflege magischer Kreaturen zusammen mit Slytherin.

‚So, jetzt brauche ich nur noch eine Haarsträhne von Harry und dann-'

„Harry! Kommst du nach dem Unterricht bitte noch mal kurz zu mir?"

„Natürlich, Professor!"

Sie standen direkt vor Hagrids Hütte und nur ganz kurz bevor Draco Harry erreichte, ging dieser zu ihrem ‚Professor' und verschwand mit ihm in seiner Hütte.

‚Verdammt! Aber na gut, wir haben ja nachher noch Zaubertränke! Das nächste Mal klappt's bestimmt!'

---

‚Soooo DA IST ER!!! Dieses Mal bekomm ich es!'

„Hey! Potter pass gefälligst auf, in wen du rein rennst!", giftete Draco Harry an.

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Malfoy!"

‚Ich hasse es, so gemein zu ihn zu sein… Aber ICH HAB EINS! Ich hab eins von Harrys Haaren! Von seinem Umhang! Ooooh ich will wissen wie er riecht!' Draco hielt sich das Haar unter die Nase und roch. ‚Er riecht wie- wie… nasser Hund… Ach was, ich besorge ihm Zitronenshampoo, wenn wir zusammen sind, oder NEIN! Pfirsich- NEIN! Apfel, ja Apfel!'

„Hach…"

---

‚Soooo jetzt muss ich das Haar noch um den Hals der Puppe binden und - WAH! Nicht zu fest, sonst erstick ich ihn noch! Sooo! Perfekt!'

Draco saß vor einem großen Kessel und sprach eine Zauberformel, während er das Püppchen an sein Herz drückte.

„Mach's gut!" Draco gab dem Püppchen noch einen letzten Kuss bevor er es in den Kessel fallen ließ. Es brodelte, und roter Dampf stieg auf. Zurück blieb nur ein kleiner Silberring.

„So, wenn ich das hier richtig verstehe, wirkt der Zauber solange ich den Ring trage. Also dann!" Er nahm den Ring aus dem Kessel und setzte ihn auf.

„Also dann, auf zum Abendessen!"

---

Das Abendessen verlief sehr zu Dracos Gräuel wie jedes andere auch. Er starrte auf Harry, Harry starrte nicht auf ihn, Wesley und Granger warfen sich verliebte Blicke zu, Hagrid diskutierte mit Dumbledore über Verhaltensmuster von Hunden, Parvati und Lavender verbreiteten den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch und Professor Snape gab keinen Laut von sich und sah jeden böse an, des es wagen sollte, ihn auch nur zu beachten.

Draco bekam Angst, dass der Zauber fehlgeschlagen sein könnte.

‚Be- bestimmt wirkt er noch, vielleicht bin ich zu ungeduldig, oder hab ich was falsch gemacht?!'

---

In der folgenden Nacht konnte Draco keinen erholsamen Schlaf finden, da er sich zu große Sorgen machte, dass Harry ihn so sehr hassen könnte, dass der Zauber nicht wirken würde.

„Harry, Harry…", schluchzte er hinter den Vorhängen seines Bettes.

---

Beim Frühstück saß Draco mit einer Laune, die er seit Jahren nicht gehabt hatte. Da er eine Morgen-Person war, war er beim Frühstück immer besonders gut gelaunt, ganz im Gegensatz zu Harry, der das genaue Gegenteil war.

Und ihn wieder nicht beachtete.

So ging es die ganze Woche über, bis Draco am Samstag am Frühstückstisch saß mit Ringen unter den Augen, die durch die ganze Halle hindurch sichtbar waren. Es war ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende, aber Draco hatte nicht die geringste Lust in die Stadt zu gehen. Schokolade hatte er noch und Klamotten würde er nie in solchen drittklassigen Geschäften kaufen.

Hätte er ein Date, wäre es natürlich schon etwas ganz anderes. Aber seine Date beachtete ihn ja nicht.

„Boah, Draco, siehst du scheiße aus!", sagte Blaise Zabini, der neben Draco am Frühstückstisch residierte.

Die Frage traf nur auf eine hochgezogene Augenbraue in einem grantig dreinschauenden Gesicht.

„Halt die-"

„Malfoy!"

Harry Potter hatte sich direkt neben Draco aufgebaut. Seine beiden Freunde waren aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mit ihm.

‚Er sieht pissig aus… ob er das mit meinem kleinen Liebeszauber mitgekommen hat?', dachte Draco, als er mit dem Ring an seinem Finger herumspielte.

„Was ist, Potter?", schoss er zurück.

„Wir müssen reden!"

Draco stand auf und folgte Potter nach draußen.

„Was ist, Potter?"

‚Er sieht echt pissig aus!'

„Malfoy, ich kann nicht mehr anders, ich… wie sag ich das…"

‚Hat es wirklich geklappt? Es hat geklappt! Oder…?'

„Malfoy… Draco… ich… man, wie sag ich das…"

„Potter, komm zum Punkt!"

‚VERDAMMT! Das wollte ich nicht sagen! Aber… ich will es endlich wissen!'

„Ich… ich… du wirst mich jetzt sicherlich auslachen, aber…"

‚NEIN! NEIN!!! Ich will es nur einmal von diesen schönen Lippen hören! BITTE! BITTE!!!'

„Ich liebe dich!" Und mit diesen Worten küsste er Draco. Voll auf die Lippen und Draco war im siebten Himmel.

‚JA! JA! JAAAA!!! Draco Malfoy, du hast es geschafft, Harry Potter liebt dich! … aber nur wegen des Liebeszaubers… wenn ich ihm davon erzähle, wird er mich wieder hassen, schlimmer denn je… ABER DARAN WILL ICH NICHT DENKEN! Nicht jetzt wenn Harry mich im Arm hat… er riecht ja so guuuuuut… also kein Apfel-Shampoo… vielleicht doch Pfirsich?'

„…willst!"

„Häh?"

„Ob du mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen willst?"

Draco starrte Harry nur mit großen Augen an. ‚Hat er wirklich gerade gesagt, dass er mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen will? So wie ein… Date?'

Harry machte sich langsam von Draco los als dieser schwieg.

„Warte!", rief Draco noch hastig. „Wo willst du denn hin? Ich… ich will mit!"

„Du… du willst?"

„JA!"

„A-aber ich dacht… egal!" Mit diesen Worten ergriff Harry wieder Dracos Hand und sie machten ihren Weg in Richtung Hogsmeade.

Draco mit dem breitesten Grinsen in der Geschichte der Malfoys.

---

„Draco?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Worin besteht der Unterschied zwischen dem hier", Harry hielt eine grüne Plastikflasche hoch, „und diesem hier?", er hielt eine gelbe Flasche in der anderen Hand.

„Das ist doch ganz simpel, Harry, das hier ist Apfelduft mit extra Conditioner und das hier ist mit Pfirsichduft für schwerzukämmendes Haar!"

„Ich weiß nicht, was Conditioner ist, aber schwerzukämmend ist mein Haar nicht, es ist schlicht und einfach unmöglich!"

Draco lachte darüber und über Harrys ratloses Gesicht, als er vor einem riesigen Regal mit Dusch- und Haarpflegeprodukten stand.

„Draco, was ist das?"

„Duschgel, Harry!"

„Wozu benutzt man das?"

Draco sah Harry nur mit großen Augen an.

„Was?!"

„Benutzt du kein Duschgel?"

„Nein, ich nehm immer Seife, ist das das Gleiche?"

„So ähnlich… Harry, du hast noch viel zu lernen, lass dir das von einem Meister gesagt sein!... Sooooo… wir nehmen das und das und… sag mal hast du eher fettige oder trockene Haut? Ach, lass gut sein, du kennst wahrscheinlich nicht mal den Unterschied! Also noch das und…"

---

„Draco, ich kann nicht glauben, wie viel du gerade ausgegeben hast! Und von über der Hälfte davon weiß ich nicht mal, was es ist!"

„Ich werde es dir zeigen!", sagte Draco als er sehr offensichtlich Duschgel und Shampoo beäugte. „Und ich werde seeeehr geduldig sein!"

„Na, dann!", antwortete Harry grinsend, als ihr Butterbier ankam.

„Wo sind eigentlich deine beiden Side-Kicks?"

„Date!"

„Mit wem?"

„Mit einander!"

„WEASLEY UND GRANGER?! Oh, das ist göttlich!", prustete Draco, was ihm einen besockten Fuß im Schritt einbrachte, der ihn ganz schnell zum Schweigen brachte.

„Draco, sei nett! Dieser Fuß hier", er rieb ihn deutlich spürbar über Dracos Schritt, „kann dir viele Gefühle bringen und glaub ja nicht, sie seien alle angenehm!"

Draco schluckte hörbar.

„Verstanden, Kleiner?"

Draco nickte. Er war knallrot im Gesicht und konnte kaum reden dank des Kloßes in seinem Hals.

„Gut!", Harry musterte Draco einen Moment bevor er sagte, „Soll ich ihn da lassen?"

Draco nickte und Harry lachte über den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Er gefällt dir da wirklich, oder?"

Draco nickte wieder, senkte aber seinen Kopf, da ihm das Ganze unglaublich peinlich war.

„Hey, Harry!"

„Ron, Hermine! Wieso setzt ihr euch nicht zu uns?"

Draco riss seinen Kopf hoch und starrte Harry mit großen Augen an. Harry beachtete ihn nicht, sah weiter Ron und Hermine an, rieb Draco aber dennoch ein bisschen durch seine Roben, woraufhin dieser ein „Hmmmm…" erfolglos zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„Man, Malfoy, du siehst aber echt fertig aus!"

Draco wollte gerade noch eine böse Antwort folgen lassen, die aber verhindert wurde, als Harrys Fuß noch ein bisschen direkteren Kontakt suchte.

„Wie? Kein mieser Kommentar?!", fragte Ron, was ihm einen nicht ganz so freundlichen Knuff in die Rippen von Hermine einfing. „Aua! Was sollte das denn?!"

„Sei nett, Ron! Malfoy sieht wirklich nicht sehr gut aus! Alles in Ordnung, Malfoy?"

„Hmhmm!", nickte Draco, der sich nicht traute, explizitere Aussagen laut auszusprechen.

Harry lächelte nur.

„Ich denke, wir sollten dann langsam mal gehen!", sagte er, zog seinen Fuß zurück und zog unbemerkt wieder seine Schuhe an.

„Also dann, wir sehen uns in der Schule!"

„Jupp, viel Spaß noch, ihr zwei!"

„Euch auch!", lachte Hermine.

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden Harry und Draco und Ron fragte nur noch: „Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht ist, was ich glaube, dass es ist!"

---

„Das war gemein, Harry!", beschwerte sich Draco, als sie draußen waren. „Mich so in Verlegenheit zu bringen!"

„Ach, komm schon, Draco! Es war doch lustig!"

„Ja! Für dich vielleicht!"

Harry lachte nur und bald stieg auch Draco mit ein.

„Du siehst aber wirklich nicht gut aus! Bist du okay?", fragte Harry später besorgt.

Draco kuschelte sich an Harrys Arm, als sie gingen. „Ja, hier geht's mir besser denn je!"

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zurück zum Schloss gehen, ich uns was zu Essen aus der Küche besorge und wir uns dann einen schönen Abend zu zweit machen? Wir könnten uns ein bisschen an den See setzten!"

„Das klingt toll!", lächelte Draco nur schüchtern, als er sich noch enger an Harry klammerte.

---

Als die beiden sich am Abend zusammen an einen Baumstamm am See gekuschelt hatten, bekam Draco ein zunehmend schlechtes Gewissen.

‚Harry scheint den ganzen Tag über wirklich Spaß gehabt zu haben, aber hätte er seinen eigenen Willen gehabt, hätte er mich doch sicherlich nie gefragt! Ist es wirklich okay, ihm nichts von meinem kleinem Zauber zu sagen? … Nein! … aber es fühlt sich so guuuut an, wenn er mir die Haare streichelt … und ich liege sooo gerne auf seinem Schoß … und- NEIN! Wenn ich es ihm jetzt nicht sage, werde ich es nie tun!'

„Du, Harry, … weißt du… ich… wie soll ich das sagen…? Ich-"

„FANG! NIIICHT!!!"

Draco wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Hagrid über das gesamte Grundstück Hogwarts' brüllte.

Draco setzte sich auf, wurde jedoch sofort über den Haufen geworfen, als ein riesiger, schwarzer, haariger, sabbernder Hund sich auf ihn schmiss und sein Gesicht ableckte.

„Ung! Wäh! Ich- IGITT! Weg! Weg!!! HAAAARRYYYYY!!!!!!!"

„Fang! Lass den armen Draco in Ruhe!"

„Das tut mir aber Leid!", sagte Hagrid, als er bei den beiden ankam. „Der war so seltsam, seit du mir Dienstag geholfen hast, sein Fell zu schneiden, Harry! Wollte immer runter in die Kerker und so! Ganz seltsam das!"

Plötzlich machte es Klick bei Draco und sein Gemütszustand schlug in Sekundenschnelle von ‚Angewidert' auf ‚Panisch'.

Er zog an seinem Ring, doch er löste sich nicht und der Hund, der noch immer auf ihm saß und an ihm rumzog machte es nicht einfacher!

„Harry! HARRY! Der Ring! DER RING! Ich krieg ihn nicht ab! HARRY!!! HAAARRYYYYY!!!!!"

Harry fragte nur: „Was für'n Ring?"

„DER RING, DER DEN LIEBESZAUBER AUFRECHTERHÄLT! BIIITTEEEEE MACH IHN AB!!!"

„…Liebeszauber, soso…"

„FÜR DICH, NICHT DIESE BLÖDE TÖLE!!!"

„Soso… ein Liebeszauber für mich… was bist du doch für ein böser Junge, ich glaube du musst noch ein bisschen bestraft werden…"

Dracos Augen wurden groß wie Pizzateller, als er das berechnende Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht sah.

„…Fang! Guck doch mal, sehen seine Haare nicht lecker aus?"

„WAU!"

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NICHT MEINE HAAAAREEE!!! HAAAAAAAARRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! BITTE NIIICHT!!!!!!!"

---

Ende

---

Anlehnung an Goethes „Faust - I. Teil"

_A/N: …hab ich oben geschrieben ‚alles'? Ich meinte ‚alles' solange keine ultimative Lebensgefahr besteht und meine Psyche wenigstens auf ihrem augenblicklichen Niveau bleibt… auch wenn das nicht wirklich gesund genannt werden kann… Aber nachdem ihr meine Geschichten gelesen habt, versteht ihr bestimmt, was ich meine, oder?_

_PS: Ist es normal, dass die Sequel länger ist als das Original?_


End file.
